Fretbela
Fretka i Izabela gadają, że Izabela porozmawia z Jeremiaszem, a Fretka z Fineaszem o związku. W Spółce Zło Dundersztyc przez przypadek strzela Połączato-Inatorem i Zamień-Się-Ciałami-Inator w Fretkę i Izabelę, i są razem połączone, a po chwili zamienione ciałami. I tak cały czas. Bohaterowie *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro (główna postać) *Fretka Flynn *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Major Francis Monogram *Heinz Dundersztyc *Norm *Jeremiasz Johnson Odcinek (Odcinek zaczyna się w domu Izabeli. Izabela wstaje z łóżka) Izabela: (w myślach; w czasie tych myśli dziewczyna się ubiera, myje się i czesze swoje włosy) Ach, dzisiaj znowu kolejny wakacyjny dzień. Pójdę do Fineasza, spytam się co robi, on coś tam odpowie, pobudujemy. Potem się z nim pożegnam, przychodzę do domu, a jak idę spać rozmyślam o Fineaszu i zadaję sobie pytanie: "Kiedy on mnie pokocha?". A potem o nim śnię. Bla bla bla bla bla. Dzisiaj pewnie będzie tak samo. Szkoda, że nie ma takiej osoby, która by mu trochę o miłości i o związkach powiedziała. Jedyne osoby to są dziewczyny z mojego zastępu, ale one nie mają chłopaków i nie wiedzą jak to mieć. Ale zaraz... Jedyna dziewczyna, która ma chłopaka i ja ją znam to... Fretka! Ale nie wiem czy mi pomoże. Przecież ona ma własne nastoletnie życie i nie ma czasu, żeby spełnić prośbę 12-latki. A po drugie: ona przecież chce go przyłapać, więc nie. Ale może... Zapytam się. Nic nie szkodzi spróbować. (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Fretbela Izabela: Tak! Mój plan zaczynam wprowadzać w życie. Vivian: Izabelo, znowu rozmawiasz sama ze sobą? Izabela: Tak, mamo! Vivian: Chodź na śniadanie! Izabela: Dobrze! (W ogródku Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: Jak myślisz, Ferb? Co dzisiaj będziemy robić? Ferb: Nie mam pojęcia. Fineasz: A może zapytamy: "gdzie jest Pepe?"? Ferb: Pepe jest tutaj. Fineasz: Może zrobimy konkurs kto najgłośniej krzyknie, żeby obudzić Fretkę? Ferb: Dobra. Ja pierwszy. AAAAAAAAAAAA! (Fretkę to nie obudziło, tylko przewróciła się na bok) Fineasz: Teraz ja. (Bierze mikrofon i zaczyna krzyczeć) AAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Fretkę to obudziło i otwiera okno) Fretka: Cicho mi tam! Ja chcę spać! (Zamyka okno) Fineasz: Wygrałem. (Ferb z niezadowoleniem daje bratowi kasę, że wygrał) (Izabela przychodzi do domu Flynn-Fletcherów i dzwoni na dzwonek w drzwiach. Fretka je otwiera) Izabela: Cześć Fretka. Co dziś robisz? Fretka: A ty nie do Fineasza i Ferba? Izabela: Mam sprawę. Fretka: Jaką? (Izabela wchodzi do środka) Izabela: Wiesz, ty jesteś taka śliczna, masz chłopaka, dobre oceny, oprócz z matmy i... Fretka: Czego chcesz? Izabela: Chcę... chcę, żebyś powiedziała Fineaszowi o miłości i o związkach. Fretka: Po co? Izabela: Ja do jego codziennie przychodzę, robię maślane oczka, a on nic. Nie zauważa, że go kocham. Chcę, żeby ta rozmowa dotarła do jego serca. Żeby zrozumiał. Fretka: A skąd niby wiesz, że ja to zrobię? Izabela: Ja za to pogadam z Jeremiaszem o miłości i o związkach. Fretka: Ale on już ma dziewczynę. Mnie! Izabela: Ale chcę mu dotarczyć trochę więcej wiadomości o tym, bo on czasami nie popiera twoich decyzji, na przykład: przyłapywanie chłopaków. Fretka: Zaciekawiłaś mnie. Izabela: Zgoda? Fretka: Zgoda. (dają sobie ręce) Izabela: Aha i jeszcze "coś tam" robię przed zdjęciem Fineasza... Fretka: Nie musisz mówić. (W agencji O.B.F.S.; Pepe już siedzi na krześle) Major Monogram: Witaj, agencie P! Dowiedzieliśmy się, że Dundersztyc odbudował jakieś dwa inatory i zamierza je ze sobą połączyć, a jakie to są inatory no to niestety nie wiemy. Widzę, że już nie wytrzymujesz. Załatw swoje potrzeby i dorwij go agencie P! (Pepe salutuje i szybko ucieka, bo chce mu się sikać) (W ogródku; przed płotem) Izabela: A teraz zapytaj ich co robią. Fretka: Dobra. (wchodzi do ogródka) Cześć chłopaki. Co dziś robicie? Fineasz: Jeszcze nie wiemy. A ty od kiedy zastępujesz Izabelę? Fretka: Tak właściwie to... Fineasz: Zaraz, a gdzie Pepe? Fretka: Ach. Izabela: (obserwuje to) Mi też tak przerywał. (W Spółce Zło) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! (Pepe przychodzi normalnie drzwiami do Spółki Zło) Dundersztyc: Ach, Pepe Pan Dziobak! Oto moja spodzianka! To znaczy... niespodzianka! (Pokazuje Inator) Pamiętasz jak ci pokazywałem Połączato-Inator albo Zamień-Się-Ciałami-Inator? Bo oto stworzyłem Połączato-Ciało-Inator! Tak, wiem, wiem. To połączenie dwóch Inatorów, których połączyłem zupełnie przypadkowo. (Retrospekcja) Dundersztyc (narrator): Wczoraj te dwa dzieła stały obok siebie i włączyłem Połączato-Inator, bo zapomniałem co robi. Strzelił w lustro, odbił, a potem połączył te dwa w jeden wielki Inator! Dundersztyc: Więc teraz połączę dwie pułapki. (Koniec retrospekcji) Dundersztyc: Uważaj na to! (Nic się nie dzieje) Ale zaraz, przecież w drugim odcinku była nieznana pułapka, czyli oznacza, że nie mam dla ciebie pułapki. Zaraz wracam, panie dziobak. Muszę zrobić pułapkę. A ty wyjdź stąd. Zawołam cię, jak będzie gotowa. (W domu Jeremiasza) Izabela: (kopie drzwi) Ty! Jeremiasz: Ja? Izabela: Tak, ty! Jeremiasz: Czego chcesz? Izabela: Pogadać z tobą o miłości i o związkach. Jeremiasz: Ale ja już o tym słyszałem. Izabela: Ale chcę ci te wiadomości do serca dotarczyć. Jeremiasz: Mam pytanie. Izabela: Jakie? Jeremiasz: Fretka cię wysłała? Izabela: Taaa... wysłała. Chciała, żebyś popierał jej dezycje w przyłapywaniu braci. Jeremiasz: Dobra. Izabela: I już? Jeremiasz: Tak. A ty chciałaś rozmawiać też o miłości i o związkach. Izabela: Taak. Jeremiasz: To może zamiast rozmawiać o miłości i o związkach pogramy sobie? Izabela: Dobra. (W następnej scenie; Jeremiasz i Izabela grają w gry) Izabela: A ja ci zadam pare pytań niedotyczących miłości i związkach. Jeremiasz: Dawaj. Izabela: Czy lubisz robić "to coś" przed zdjęciem Fretki? Jeremiasz: Tak. Izabela: Co lubisz najbardziej u Fretki? Jeremiasz: Lubię, jak... Izabela: Bla bla, dalej. Czy planujesz mieć z nią dzieci? Jeremiasz: To już moja prywatna sprawa. Izabela: Kiedy ślub? Jeremiasz: Jeszcze nie... Izabela: W niedzielę? Śluby się robi zwykle w sobotę. A teraz najważniejsze pytanie: czy uprawiałeś z Fretką... Jeremiasz: Dość! Izabela: Chciałam powiedzieć "ser", nie to drugie co masz na myśli. Lub sport, jak wolisz. (Gdzieś na mieście) Izabela: (W myślach) Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja wolę Fretce nie mówić o rozmowie z Jeremiaszem. Izabela: Dobra. (Izabela stoi przed płotem i patrzy na to co robi Fretka) (W ogródku) Fretka: Fineasz, wiesz może co to miłość, związek lub romantyzm? Fineasz: Nie, nie słyszałem o tym. Fretka: Jak to nie?! Przecież raz oglądałeś filmy o tym i jeszcze zrobiłeś romantyczną kolację dla mnie i Jeremiasza! Fineasz: Ach, tak. O tym słyszałem. Ale jeśli chodzi o mnie i o miłość lub związek to nie, nie słyszałem. Izabela: (obserwuje to) Jak to nie słyszał?! Fretka: Miłość jest naszą odpornością. Fineasz: Odpornością? Fretka: Tak, od zła. Miłość rośnie wokół nas. Fineasz: Wokół nas? Sorki Fretka, ale ty u mnie nie masz szans. Fretka: Nie my razem. Tylko ty i Iza... (Izabela wydaje głośny okrzyk) Fretka: Iza... Izak! Fineasz: Izak?! Fretka: Chciałam powiedzieć... Innocenta! Tak, Innocenta cię bardzo kocha. Fineasz: A ja nie, przekaż jej to. A tak właściwie, co to jest miłość? Fretka: Że jak ktoś próbuje ci rozbić butelkę wódki na głowę to ty go złap za rękę, gdy będzie tego przeciwny. Fineasz: Eee...? No chyba nie. Izabela: Co ona wygaduje? Fretka: To znaczy, że... Ale czekaj! Jak możesz nie wiedzieć co to jest miłość?! Miłość i związki to chodzenie na spacery, całowanie, oglądanie filmów wieczorem i tak dalej! Fineasz: Mam to zrobić z Innocentą? To już bym wolał, żeby mnie Ferb całował i się ze mną przespał. (Ferb robi wielkie oczy i odsuwa się od brata 5 metrów) Fineasz: Jeśli chodzi o miłość to ja tylko z ciebie kpię. Haha! Izabela: Uff... Fretka: Dotarło do serca? Fineasz: Nie. Mam jeszcze dużo czasu na miłość. I powiedz Innocentce, żeby przestała wysyłać do mnie 50 maili dziennie. Izabela: Ale kto to jest? Fineasz: A po drugie: czemu ty się tak pytasz o tę miłość i o tym cały czas gadasz? Fretka: No, bo ja.... Fineasz: Izabela cię wysłała? Fretka: Taaa... wysłała. (W Spółce Zło) (Na korytarzu Pepe sobie siedzi przy drzwiach i odbija piłkę o ścianę) Dundersztyc: Już! Możesz wchodzić! (Pepe wchodzi do Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Uważaj na to! (Pepe zostaje związany liną) Dundersztyc: Mam cię! A teraz do rzeczy: Połączato-Ciało-Inator jak w kogoś trafi, a najlepiej by było, żeby trafił w dwie osoby, ponieważ te dwie osoby się połączą, a potem zamienią się ciałami. I tak cały czas bez przerwy, dopóki nie wyłączę Inatora lub jak wybuchnie. Zamierzam połączyć ze sobą Rogera i Melanie! Albo Rogera i jakiś sztuczny przedmiot. Ale ciekawe czy... (Opiera się na Inatorze i przez przypadek naciska przycisk i strzela) Oj, za chwilę się ktoś połączy. Idę sprawdzić w kogo trafi. (Przed domem Garcia-Shapiro) (Fretka i Izabela się spotykają) Izabela: I co? Fretka: Mówi, że ma jeszcze dużo czasu na miłość. A jak u ciebie? Izabela: Nic ciekawego. Ciekawa jestem kiedy on wreszcie kogoś pokocha. Fretka: Chyba nigdy. Izabela: Nawet tak nie mów. Bo jak... (Promień z Inatora w końcu strzela w Fretkę i Izabelę) Izabela: Ej, gdzie ty jesteś? I dlaczego mam rude włosy z kokardą, cztery pary oczów, dwoje ust, cztery ręce oraz nogi? I jeszcze dlaczego mam różową sukienkę z białą spódnicą?! Fretka: Bo to są moje włosy, oczy, usta, ręce, nogi i spódnica! Izabela: Czyli, oznacza to, że jesteśmy.... Fretbela: Połączone! (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: (patrzy przez lornetkę) Haha! Mój sąsiad znowu goni po domu w samych majtach i tańczy. A tak wracając do promienia: promień trafił w jakieś dwie dziewczynki. Ach, szkoda, że nie w Rogera. (U Fretbeli) Izabela: Jak to?! Kto to... Fretbela: Zrobił?! Izabela: Ej! Fretbela: Ja to miałam powiedzieć! Izabela: Skąd wiesz co za chwilę powiem? Fretka: Czytam w twoich myślach i wiem co za chwilę zrobisz lub powiesz. Jesteśmy połączone, hello. Izabela: Musimy to jakoś wykorzystać. (Po chwili są już odłączone, ale zamienione ciałami) Fretka w ciele Izabeli: A jednak nie. Izabela w ciele Fretki: Ale zaraz! Teraz jesteśmy zamienione ciałami, bo widzę swoje ciało. Fretka w ciele Izabeli: Ktoś się nami bawi. Izabela w ciele Fretki: Najwyraźniej. Razem: Ale kto?! (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Ja! A raczej mój Inator za chwilę połączy Rogera. (U Fretbeli) Fretka w ciele Izabeli: Ej, to co robimy? Izabela w ciele Fretki: No ja... nie wiem. Fretka w ciele Izabeli: A może... (Znów zostają połączone) Izabela: Ej! Jak to zrobiłaś? Fretka: Ja nic. Izabela: A ja już chyba rozumiem. Fretka: Co? Izabela: Tesco. Chyba będziemy się cały czas łączać i odłączać, a jak będziemy odłączone zamienimy się ciałami. Fretka: O rajciu. Izabela: Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja wolę iść do Fineasza i Ferba. Fretka: A ja nie. Wolę sobie porobić żarty z ludzi. (Izabela chce iść, ale nie może, bo Fretki nogi nie idą) Izabela: Ja chcę iść! Fretka: A ja nie! (Izabela i Fretka chcą iść w inną stronę, ale się im nie udaje. W końcu zostają odłączone, ale zamienione ciałami) Izabela w ciele Fretki: Nareszcie się uwolniłam. Fretka w ciele Izabeli: A ja mam twoje ciało i mogę sobie porobić żarty. Cześć! Izabela w ciele Fretki: A ja twoje! (W ogródku) Fineasz: Ja nadal nie mam pomysłu co będziemy dzisiaj robić. (Do ogródka przybiega Izabela w ciele Fretki) Izabela w ciele Fretki: Fineasz, nie uwierzysz co się stało! Fineasz: Co? Izabela w ciele Fretki: Jakiś promień trafił mnie i Fretkę i nas połączyło, a potem się zamieniliśmy ciałami, i potem znów połączone. Odkryłam, że się tak będziemy złączać i odłączać cały czas. Proszę was o pomoc, żebyście nas naprawili. Fineasz: Ferb, już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Ale zaraz, gdzie jest Fretka? Izabela w ciele Fretki: Poszła sobie porobić żarty z ludzi w moim ciele! Fineasz: A może jak was znowu połączy to ona przyleci? (U Fretki) Fretka w ciele Izabeli: Czas na wielkie żartowanie! (Fretka podchodzi do jakiegoś gościa z drewnem) Fretka w ciele Izabeli: Dzień dobry! Chce pan kupić babeczki? Facet: A gdzie macie mundurek ogników? Fretka w ciele Izabeli: Podarty. Facet: Ej, a dlaczego nie da się otworzyć tego pudełka? Fretka w ciele Izabeli: Bo to drewno! Haha! Dzięki za kasę! (W ogródku) Izabela w ciele Fretki: Chłopaki, nie wiem dlaczego, ale jakaś niewidzialna siła chce mnie porwać. Fineasz: Chyba zaczynacie się łączyć. (Izabela leci w niebo) (U Fretki) Fretka w ciele Izabeli: Hah, co za frajer! Teraz sobie kupię coś fajnego. (Zaczyna lecieć w niebo) Ej, co się dzieje? (Leci w stronę Izabeli) (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie Dziobaku, a może połączymy na próbę ciebie i… Norm: Może babeczkę? Dundersztyc: I Norma! Ale zaraz! Przecież jak będziecie razem to będziesz miał moc, którą… Nie! Połączę ciebie z babeczką! (Dundersztyc strzela w babeczkę i Pepe) (Powstaje babeczka, która posiada ręce, nogi, ogon, oczy, dziób i kapelusz) Pepe: {terkocze} Dundersztyc: Ciekawe czy dobrze smakuje… (Babeczkowy Pepe przewraca Dundersztyca na inator. Strzał strzela w Norma i lodówkę) (W powietrzu) Fretka w ciele Izabeli: Cześć Izabela! Możesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego lewitujemy? Izabela w ciele Fretki: Bo za chwilę nas połączy. Fretka w ciele Izabeli: Co? (Fretka i Izabela się łączą i spadają do ogródka) Fineasz: Ech… co za paskudztwo! Fretbela: Ej! (W Spółce Zło) Normówka: Komu coś chłodnego do picia? Dundersztyc: Później! (Babeczkowy Pepe popycha Dundersztyca na inator, a inator strzela w lustro i od lustra odbija się, i strzela w Heinza oraz Inator) Dundersztyco-Połączato-Ciało-Inator: Oto ja Dundersztyco-Połączato-Ciało-Inator! (W ogródku) Fineasz: Moglibyśmy zbudować separator molekularny, żeby was rozdzielić, ale problem będzie z zamianą ciał. Najprostszym sposobem będzie, żeby odnaleźć tą osobę, która to zrobiła. Musimy zbudować maszynę lokalizującą, żeby znaleźć przyczynę tego problemu. Fretbela: Dobrze. To my zaśpiewamy piosenkę. (Odłączają się i są zamienione ciałami) (Piosenka Musimy się rozdzielić) Fretka w ciele Izabeli: Musimy się rozdzielić ale nie wiem jak Jesteśmy połączone lub zmienione ciałami też nie wiem jak Izabela w ciele Fretki: Musimy się za wszelką cenę rozdzielić Bo już mam tego dość (Mam tego dość) Mam dość takiego życia Fretbela (teraz są połączone): Kto lub co nam to zrobił Musimy go dorwać Żeby nas naprawił Kto to był? Obie w innych ciałach: Musimy się rozdzielić ale nie wiem jak Jesteśmy połączone lub zmienione ciałami też nie wiem jak Fretka w ciele Izabeli: Musimy się rozdzielić (Musimy się rozdzielić) Izabela w ciele Fretki: Musimy się rozdzielić (Musimy się rozdzielić) Fretbela: Musimy się rozdzielić (Musimy, musimy się rozdzielić) Fretka w ciele Izabeli: Musimy się rozdzielić (Musimy się rozdzielić, tak!) Obie w innych ciałach: Musimy się rozdzielić... I to natychmiast! (Koniec piosenki) Fineasz: Oto maszyna rozwiązująca wasz problem. Ferb: Fajna piosenka Fretbelo. Fretka w ciele Izabeli: Fretbela? Izabela w ciele Fretki: Połączenie naszych imion. (W Spółce Zło; Pepe, Dundersztyc i Norm stoją nieruchomo) (Inator i babeczka skaczą i próbują do siebie dotrzeć, a lodówka cały czas się otwiera i zamyka. Jednak w końcu lodówka skacze i miażdży babeczkę, a Inator zaczyna strzelać wszędzie, gdzie popadnie) (W ogródku) Fineasz: Miejsce gdzie zaczęły się wasze problemy to tutaj. To ten dziwny budynek. Fretka w ciele Izabeli: Chodź, Izabelo! Fineasz: Ach i znowu nuda. (W Spółce Zło wszyscy są znowu łączeni) D-P-C-Inator: Ała! Ta zamiana ciał nie była najlepszym pomysłem. Babeczkowy Pepe: {terkocze} D-P-C-Inator: Ale przynajmniej, jak Norm był w lodówce to miażdżył babeczkę i teraz Pepe Pan Dziobak też jest miażdżony. Normówka: Ale zimno. (U Fretbeli) Fretka: Izabelo, znów jesteśmy złączone! Będzie nam lepiej biec! (W Spółce Zło) Babeczkowy Pepe: {terkocze} D-P-C-Inator: Tak, wiem! Trzeba było to przemyśleć. (Do Spółki Zło wchodzi Fretbela) Fretbela: Ty! Fretka: Zbudowałeś ten swój Inator i nas złączyłeś! Napraw to! D-P-C-Inator: Ale patrzcie, ja też jestem połączony, ale z tą maszyną, którą szukacie. Musimy poczekać aż nas odłączy i zamienimy się ciałami. (Babeczkowy Pepe ucieka do łazienki, żeby go Fretbela nie zauważyła) (Wszyscy są odłączeni i zamienieni ciałami) Fretka w ciele Izabeli: Nareszcie! Izabela w ciele Fretki: (do Inatora w ciele Dundersztyca) Ej, co się nie ruszasz? Fretka w ciele Izabeli: Zamienili się ciałami. Izabela w ciele Fretki: Ej, patrz! Przycisk autodestrukcji. Fretka w ciele Izabeli: Musimy go nacisnąć zanim nas połą… (Wszyscy są złączeni) Fretbela: No nie! D-P-C-Inator: Teraz! Wyrzuć… (Odłączeni) Fretka w ciele Izabeli: Co on chciał powiedzieć? Izabela w ciele Fretki: Nie wiem. (Złączeni) D-P-C-Inator: Wyrzuć! Wyrzuć! (Odłączeni) Fretka w ciele Izabeli: Co? (Złączeni) D-P-C-Inator: Mnie! Normówka: Nic z tego nie rozumiem. (Odłączeni) Izabela w ciele Fretki: Nieźle to ująłeś robotyczna lodówko. Fretka w ciele Izabeli: Powiedział, żeby go wyrzucić. Izabela w ciele Fretki: No to na co czekasz? (Fretka i Izabela wyrzucają Inator w ciele Dundersztyca) (Złączeni) D-P-C-Inator: Nie mnie! Tylko tą maszynę! Fretbela: Dobra. (Wyrzucają Inator, a na całym świecie przepływa zielona energia, która wszystkich odłącza i są w swoich ciałach, ale jeden promień strzela w satelitę) Fretka: Udało się? Izabela: Tak! Udało! (Dundersztyc wchodzi do Spółki Zło) Dundersztyc: Mówiłem, żeby wyrzucić maszynę, a nie mnie! A teraz wynocha! Fretka: Dobra, stary… Izabela: ….aptekarzu. (Fretka i Izabela wychodzą) Dundersztyc: A teraz… (Pepe wychodzi z ukrycia i uderza Dundersztyca) Ej! Przecież już po, więc idź sobie. (Pepe wychodzi) A niech cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku i was małe dziewczynki też! Norm: Lubię placki. (W ogródku) Fineasz: I co? Fretka: Sprawa załatwiona. Fineasz: Wy przynajmniej mieliście przygodę, a my się cały dzień nudziliśmy. Izabela: To nie był łatwy dzień. (Promień z satelity strzela w Fineasza i Ferba) Fretka: No to teraz wy będziecie mieli „przygodę”. Finerb: No nie! (Pepe przychodzi) Fineasz: O, tu jesteś, Pepe! (Pepe zauważa Finerba i odchodzi) Ferb: I teraz zniknął. (Pepe przychodzi do Dundersztyca, a on otwiera) Dundersztyc: Co? Znowu? (Napisy końcowe) (Izabela przychodzi do pokoju i kładzie się na łóżko) Izabela: (W myślach) Co za dzień. A teraz pytanie, które zadaję codziennie po udanym dniu u Fineasza: „Kiedy on mnie pokocha?”. A potem, jak pójdę spać na pewno będę śniła o ślubie z Fineaszem i o naszych dzieciach. KONIEC Piosenki *Musimy się rozdzielić